Wireless mesh networks are gaining popularity because wireless infrastructures are typically easier and less expensive to deploy than wired networks. However, wireless infrastructures can be susceptible to environmental conditions and self-interference.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art mesh network that includes a gateway 110 connecting a client devices 140, 142 to a wired network 100 through access nodes 120, 122, 130, 132. The connections between the gateway 110 and the access nodes 120, 122, 130, 132 can be wireless. Additionally, the connection between the access nodes 120, 122, 130, 132 and the clients 140, 142 can be wireless. Wireless connections typically are subject to conditions that can make the connections unreliable. Such conditions include fading, multi-path and signal interference.
The access nodes and gateways are all communicating with each other over wireless links. Therefore, the access nodes and gateways typically suffer from self-interference. That is, the access nodes and gateways tend to be somewhat proximate to each other, and typically, can receive at least some transmission signal energy (unintended) from each other. The unintended signal energy interferes with the intended transmission signals, resulting in self-interference.
It is desirable to have a wireless network in which transmission signal power is great enough to ensure proper link quality, but controlled to limit interference with unintended receiving devices.